


Mistletoe

by illusionalxworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionalxworld/pseuds/illusionalxworld
Summary: Dean has managed to piss off his fiance when this vacation could have been the very best. So it is now upon him to save Christmas from his personal Grinch.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. lot of tooth-rotting fluff ahead, Enjoy!
> 
> ❄ Way too late to write a fic based on Christmas but who don't love some deancas fluff.

Dean had prided himself for being someone who was always ready to learn. Today , it was a very simple lesson. To not mess with his future husband when he's excited.

He had been stressed about a deal and Cas's incessant chatter about "How it was Christmas" didn't help. They were at his family's lodge in Switzerland and Castiel was determined to celebrate.

One thing happened after the other and he ended up ruining Cas mood by calling him a kid. Now, his deal was finalized, his stress diminished and he realized what he had done.

His family was such a sport, had sent them to a pre-wedding honeymoon to spend time with one another and he had ended up messing with it. As he walked in his room, he saw Cas already asleep, with a frown on his face. Dean sighed, guess it was up to him to save Christmas.

Cas woke up when he felt the other side of the bed cold. Looking around, he frowned when he couldn't find Dean around.

 _Stupid Winchester , didn't even sleep for his deal_.

_Dragged me so far away from home and now left me alone. Could have gone to Gabriel's party instead._

Bundling himself in the warmth of his sheets, he finally looked around, only to be shocked.

"What the...”

"Oh, you're awake." Dean came at the door, grinning at him.

"Why does it look like Christmas pooped all over the house?"

It was true. Their room was currently full of Christmas decorations.

"Oh please, I am sure this is how you would have done it too."

"Dean, I am a professional event planner. You are a stuck-up businessman. I am very sure this is not how I would have done things."

He sighed and walked towards the bed. Cas rolled his eyes. It was pretty difficult to not smile. Yes, the room looked awful but he had put in efforts.

But what's the fun in giving in easily?

"And don't you think all of this will make me forget what you did yesterday.”

Dean shrugged as he climbed in bed, sitting in front of him , "Who said anything about me doing it for you?”

Cas furrowed his brows. In answer, Dean tipped his chin upwards and he saw green leaves hanging above the bed. Before he was able to process, Dean softly said, “I did it for myself.” And he took him in a searing kiss.

Cas could say it was his weakness when he was being sweet to him. After a very heavy make out session marking the beginning of a beautiful day, Dean had pushed him to get ready and come out for breakfast.

Dressing in a black t-shirt and jeans, Cas walked out with a stoic face. On not finding his fiancé anywhere, he frowned. He did invite him for breakfast, didn't he? The living room looked the same, full of over the top Christmas decorations.

As if in answer, Dean appeared at the door of the lodge, grinning at him , "Breakfast is outside."

Cas raised an eyebrow, he couldn't say he wasn't putting in efforts.

The porch was decorated heavily too and Cas resisted the urge to laugh. So he ended up snorting instead which earned him a glare. He was handed a cup of hot chocolate and he had barely had taken a sip when Dean slid his arms around his waist.

"I call mistletoe."

He didn't even get to look up and was taken in yet another kiss. The cup was taken from his hands and placed on the table as Dean pressed his hands against his back, leading his towards his hair.

  
After a rather sweet breakfast that included waffles and lot of kisses on the cheeks, Dean had quickly run inside while Cas sat on the porch, his legs swinging. He closed his eyes when he felt a snowflake fall on his nose. Cas grinned. He had been waiting for it to snow. The lodge was surrounded by snow already but they hadn't gotten a chance to witness snowing and Cas shouted Dean's name excitedly.

Dean was outside in a few seconds looking at him curiously before he realized what had him so excited.

He danced around in snow as Dean panicked and looked for a jacket.

"You'll catch cold.” he mumbled, trying to get Cas in a jacket. Cas shrugged it off and it fell onto the snow, getting damp pretty quickly.

He grunted, and Cas only smiled a fake smile. "I am a kid, deal with it."

"Oh come on, I am actively apologizing."

Cas bent to the ground and before Dean could gather what was happening, a snow ball landed on his chest, dampening his clothes. "Oh , the battle has began"

Currently, they were standing at the doorstep of the house. The snow had quickly piled up and the winds were strong. Dean had to almost drag Cas inside and now that they were shivering.

As Cas saw Dean rub the snow off his hair, he laughed before covering it up. "Look at the adults."

 _Achoo_.

Dean smirked ,"The kid is sick."

Cas only rolled his eyes, wondering what to do. Dean waited for him to say something but when he didn't, he shook his head. "Come on, let's get you a warm bath."

Imagine Cas's horror when their bathroom had a mistletoe too. Dean was inside with him, waiting for the tub to fill with warm water when he saw something and smiled mischievously. Cas raised an eyebrow, still shivering. He only took him in a kiss again, making him sigh into his mouth. You can't blame him, he really was craving warmth.

As they stepped out of the tub, Cas wrapped a towel around himself, eyeing Dean who was still inside the tub. “Don't think you're forgiven.”

His eyes still closed, Dean smiled ,"I just think you're loving all the attention."

“Maybe I am. I am engaged to a brick wall, after all."

Dean smiled and opened his eyes, stepping out of the tub. Cas rolled his eyes at his attempt, turning away. To his surprise, he wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on his neck. "This Grinch look doesn't suit you."

"Why , do you have copyright on that too?"

Dean just laughed before placing a small kiss on his shoulder. Cas tilted side ways, allowing access as he stared at them in the mirror. Dean had only turned them around when he frowned. "I am hungry."

"I am too." Dean grinned before placing his lips on hers.

He had left him, after a lot of time, yes, and gone to the other room to get ready. A beautiful dark blue button-down shirt and jeans was laid on the bed for him and he smiled. It wasn't that bad an idea to be upset with Dean. His fiancé was a charmer.

When he walked into the dining room, it felt like he had entered a fairytale. It was dimly lit, the fireplace providing most of the light and warmth. The room smelt of freshly cooked food and Dean stood, dressed in a full sleeved sweater and dark-washed jeans as he arranged the food on the table.

When he saw Cas, he couldn't take his eyes off.   
Cas looked away, slightly embarrassed by the way he was looking at him. In order to avoid his gaze, he looked up, only to find another mistletoe.

Dean was somehow right in front of him. And tilted his head, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, I love you."

Cas only smiled, letting Dean lead him to the table.

As he finished his part of warm chocolate brownie, Dean was bent in front of him, his hand forwarded. Cas gladly placed his hands in Dean's.

Music had began to play softly and they swayed to the tunes for what seemed like forever.

"Now stop pretending like you're upset."

"I like the efforts you put in."

"Is it so?”

"Uh-huh."

He let him fall in a dip and bent, taking him in another kiss. Cas let her cold hands roam on his warm face, his thumb running over his small stubble.

Dean pulled him up and his hands found their way back to his neck, thumb behind his ear.

They pulled away for breath and Dean smiled , "Look who saved Christmas."


End file.
